1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle accessory allowing an animal to be safely transported on a vehicle cargo surface by a leash arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for pet owners to transport their pets in the back of a vehicle while traveling down the roads and highways. Safety problems have arisen in that the pets sometimes jump out and are killed or hurt. Legislators have recognized the problem and it has been suggested to mandate the leashing of dogs in open vehicles. A fixed leash obviates the safety hazard but fails to provide freedom of movement often desired.